


Priorities

by spikewriter



Series: Seven Years in the Desert Extras [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, word of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewriter/pseuds/spikewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The devil is usually in the triplicate details. February 7, 2005 word of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**importunate** \im-POR-chuh-nit\, _adjective_ :  
Troublesomely urgent; overly persistent in request or demand; unreasonably solicitous.

 _Importunate_ is derived from Latin _importunus_ , "unsuitable, troublesome, (of character) assertive, insolent, inconsiderate."

***

"You realize, of course," Giles insisted. "That I'm doing something important here."

"I understand that," the thin-faced administrator replied in a bored tone. "However, what we are doing is also deserving of your attention -- and we did give you plenty of notice for the deadline."

Giles glared at the importunate woman, silently wishing a thousand curses and dire fates upon her. She simply sat, waiting for his answer. "I would think that trying to avert an apocalypse is more important in the scale of importance."

"But," she countered, "what good is it if the paperwork isn't completed on time?"


End file.
